


Smells like Lemons, tastes like Limes.

by MissPennyDreadful



Category: D.Gray-man, Durarara!!, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Multi-Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Tokyo Ghoul, ビースターズ | BEASTARS, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPennyDreadful/pseuds/MissPennyDreadful
Summary: A collection of stories that is lemon scented.Lines were crossed so enjoy the ride.chapters as follows:Legoshi × O.CCross Marian × O.CGeralt of Rivii × O.CUta × O.CHisoka × O.Cthe other characters will follow soon.
Relationships: Cross Marian/Original Character, Ferid Bathory/Crowley Eusford, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Heiwajima Shizuo/Original Female Character(s), Hiiragi Kureto/Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Legosi (BEASTARS) & Other(s), Legosi (BEASTARS)/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Tyki Mikk/Original Character(s), Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Female Character(s), Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you are sensitive to adult themed stories do not read further than this. 
> 
> For those who don't mind please do enjoy and feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> disclaimer can be found at the end notes.

Chapter One : The Big Bad Wolf [Legoshi × O.C]

prompt: Big bad wolf by In this Moment 

A simple kiss and sweet words evolved into a heated make out and soft whimpers as a small body was shoved gently against a cool wall by a giant wolf as his hands lifted her, supporting her thighs as he ground his hips against hers. 

She couldn't fully fathom how she had landed in her current situation, however she knew it was something that she had wanted for as long as she could remember. She was, after all, the one who had actively sought the wolf out after managing to find the hidden condo by some crazy stroke of luck. 

Her own hands moved to her stifling clothing as she peeled it off her body, tossing it in some forgotten corner of the room she was currently in, moaning when large hands gripped her, kneading her skin as they explored each inch that was revealed. Two bodies tangled together stumbled clumsily until Sylvie felt the soft plush of a mattress behind her, the cool sheets sticking to her feverish skin.

Sylvie had spent years pining after the wolf who was currently hovering over her, fretting about potentially crushing her by accident. Her years spent at Cherryton Academy had been pure torture on her as she had thought her friend had been after the quiet, thoughtful wolf too. Then there was the passive aggressive female wolf, Juno with her tedious one sided love and veiled threats. To make matters worse adult life had been equally as cruel to her, with Legoshi practically going missing.

After all if a rabbit and a wolf was considered taboo, what of a human and a wolf? It was something completely unspoken of. 

To be frank about it, Sylvie didn't really give a shit as she spent her time lusting after Legoshi in a way that would have made her mother turn in her grave. She had thought that the intense feelings she had would dissipate with time as she grew older, however she found she was only fooling herself into believing that, such a thing was possible. 

Slim fingers slid through soft fur as she coaxed him to look at her, a gentle smile on her pretty pink lips. "Stop fretting Lego-kun." she purred pulling him closer in a forceful yet needy manner. 

She supposed her actions where a total contradiction to her sweet exterior, that much was made clear by the fact that she left the wolf speechless and a shy blushing mess. She pulled him into a kiss, trying to fully express all the years of pent up lust and attraction she had been forced to cover up. Forced because she was one of a handful of humans that had been discovered, forced because they thought it would be funny to burden her with the responsibility of been an ambassador of sorts for her race as the only known existing female of her kind. 

She sighed as he rested his weight over her, his elbows denting deeply into the mattress on either side of her head as she worked through the annoying buttons on his white shirt he wore. She had seemed completely at ease with the fact that she was pretty much naked, the only item that remained was her small silk panties as she moved, her actions growing more desperate as one of his large hands wondered over her slender yet small frame. 

"Are you sure about this?" he had murmured pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. Nibbling gently on the sensitive skin as he pulled another moan from her. 

"Yes." she hummed, head tilting to the side lazily as she finally pushed his shirt away from his shoulders, small hands wasting no time as she moved on to his pants. "You're over dressed." she stated with a pout. 

She shuddered when a deep chuckle rumbled from the wolf, followed by a low growl when her palm brushed over the throbbing bulge in his pants which strained against the stiffly woven fabric.  
"Someone is eager." He teased, letting out a breath he had not realised he had been holding in. 

Sylvie smirked, squirming against him as he shuffled the remaining items of his clothes off before she watched his gaze zone in on the only item that remained, clinging hopelessly to her form. The predator peeking out from that quiet exterior as he used a claw to rip it from her a deep chuckle spilling from him as she gasped. 

She sighed when his large hand wondered over her, cupping the apex of her thighs, head shoving back into the pillows as she stared at him. Words left unspoken as she watched as Legoshi finally made a move, his mouth descending down on her body in a possessive manner as he allowed himself to taste her. 

Sylvie hummed beneath him, no amount of fantasizing could have ever prepared her for what she was currently feeling. She choked out, quaking in bliss when he moved lower down her body, settling down by her sacred place as she allowed him to do as he pleased to her body. 

Moan after moan spilled from kiss swollen lips as she tunneled her fingers in his fur, grinding her hips against him in a desperate attempt to ease the torturous twisting sensation in her core, whining out desperately as he moved away from her clearly admiring his work as she panted beneath him, a flustered mess. 

He watched as that lust hazed gaze landed on him demanding some form of explanation as to why he stopped. How ever the answer he gave her was a smirk and a lick of his lips as he slid over her once again, pulling her legs to settle them around his hips. 

Groans of satisfaction sounded from both of them as she sighed, feeling him rub against her. She was hardly even ashamed at how drenched she was as she rolled her hips against his, wiggling a little to get her point across. 

She watched as another infuriating smirk crossed his features as he denied her what he knew she wanted. Asserting some dominance, Sylvie did the one thing she knew he wouldn't be expecting as she moved, biting down on his neck, just hard enough to startle him so she could gain the upper hand and get him on his back. 

She had not expected the moan that tore from the wolf, yet she forged on, managing to gain some leverage as she flipped them over. She smirked at him when he lifted himself up on his elbow, pulling her in for another heated kiss, however both shuddered in bliss when Sylive wasted no time in hilting the wolf as deep within her as she could, a shuddering moan falling from her lips as her nails dug into his shoulders. 

"You're still so impatient." he teased, large hands shifting to her hips as he started moving her. 

However any coherent thought she may have put together and strung into a smart ass come back completely vanished at the sensation that washed over her as he set a pace for them, pushing his way deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. 

Sylvie allowed herself to be controlled as she watched the wolf worship her body with licks, kisses and nips. 

She had been grateful for the fact that the condo was secluded enough to hide what happened within its walls, hide the mingled scents of thier love making. A particularly loud moan tore from her as she was marked by the wolf, head tossed back as she moved against him quicker as she felt herself edge closer towards her climax. 

She was teetering on the edge, until Legoshi shifted her, rutting himself so deep within her that she saw stars, her climax hitting her with a white hot fury that left her gasping and breathless as she moved against him like a woman possessed. 

She had hardly recovered from her first climax, when she felt the stirrings of a second, how ever this one rushed over her in no time as Legoshi moved his fingers focusing on the small bundle of nerves between her legs, watching as she crumbled against him, voice hoarse as she howled out his name like a mantra as he finally reached his own end joining her. 

Sylvie lay silently gasping in breaths of air like someone starved as she tried to calm herself, moaning when Legoshi pulled himself out of her. In that moment it didn't bother her anymore as to how she had ended up in her current situation, all she knew was that it was completely worth the wait. 

She settled against Legoshi, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart as large arms curled around her possessively tucking her securely against him.


	2. 2. Half Goddess Half Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Marian was initially my first favorite red haired male character before I fell down the rabbit hole. 
> 
> Inspiration: Cross lands himself a rather unique tag along and things go haywire. 
> 
> Prompt: Half God Half Devil by In this Moment.

2\. Half god half devil

"You look at me like I'm a revelation  
You wanna know if I can bring salvation  
You saw a sinner, saw a saint inside of me  
You wanna know if I'm a friend or an enemy

I waged war in a fiery blaze  
I found peace in a purple haze  
My angels and my demons  
They don't know their place  
Ready or not  
They're gonna come out and play

I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell  
I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell  
I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light  
Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life

Half God Half Devil" 

-In This Moment.

She supposed this was bound to happen, her days spent running had been numbered much to her dismay. 

With the Black Order hot on her heels, she guessed that seducing one of thier own who seemed to be in a similar predicament to herself would have been the best option. 

It, however was not one of her brightest ideas she had,had, not that she was going to admit that out loud. 

She stared over the rim of her wine glass, an eye brow raised at the red haired man across from her, who had already worked his way through the most expensive bottle of wine he could find on his own. 

Her gaze zoned in on his lips before darting over the rest of his face, hoping he didn't notice her low-key ogling him.

"I hope you know I am not paying for that." she stated, voice low, laced with a threat as she took another sip of her own wine. 

"Hmm... Come now kitten, you could always share some with me, anyway if you do cover the cost, you know I'll gladly compensate in other ways." the red haired man purred. 

She growled internally, this man was making it incredibly difficult for her to resist temptation, her beast was constantly clawing at her to gain control and ravage him. At this stage she wasn't sure if he was a masochist or just plain and simply dumb as he kept pushing her buttons.

"You know I was supposed to be the one seducing you to keep myself hidden from your bosses, yet I never thought I would land up with such a shameless flirt." she pouted, topping up her glass from the bottle he had placed between them. 

"I still don't see why you have to run from them." Cross chuckled. "What can you have that they would track you down like a bunch of starved blood hounds. You don't have any innocence on you." He stated. 

An obvious deduction made by a man trained to search for the horrid substance. She felt it was quite the red flag, seeing as he picked up that she was not exactly normal the day she had met him all those months ago. Though he seemed to dismiss that fact which confused her. 

She sighed, rolling her neck to stretch the aching muscles in her shoulders. "According to your Black Order I am an abomination that must be killed." she shrugged. "There is no place in this world for me, they seem to class me with those Noah." She wrinkled her nose as she brought them up, if anything been classed with them was an insult to the young woman. "They seem to forget that if I really wanted to have some fun I could annihilate both sides to end this petty power struggle." She rolled her eyes boredly.

Cross gave another hearty chuckle. "A terrible waste of....potential, though I could argue that you are definitely not one of them either." he hummed as he admired the unique beauty who sat across from him. 

Keva narrowed her piercing gaze at the man, before letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes. "Get your mind out the gutter you perverted old man." She shook her head downing the contents of her wine glass in one swift motion. She sighed out softly as she felt the warmth spread through her body. 

"Perverted old man?" he chuckled. "I bet you won't be calling me that when I show you exactly what I am capable of later." She watched as a sinful smirk spread across those lips.

"Keep it in your pants big boy, that right there is the very reason so many want your head on a chopping block." she grimaced. "Do you really think it's fun for me to have to wipe memories so we can just relax without been skinned alive?" 

"Which head exactly are you referring to my dear?" he chuckled. "And come on, I have looks, I'm a hot blooded man and I also have needs." he whined playfully.

"That's it, enough wine for you." she stated blandly snatching the bottle as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm turning in for the night." she stated walking towards the stairs that lead to the room. 

She knew she had to get some distance between them before she threw herself at him right there for everyone to see. Aware that he wouldn't follow immediately she wasted no time climbing the stairs.

She sighed as wrestled her clothing off, the armor she wore weighed a ton, but she was in no position to forgo it when travelling. She watched as it fell to the floor, heavy thuds breaking the silence in the room her boots, pants and blouse joined them. Flopping down on the bed in nothing more than her panties and a thin vest, she grumbled when sleep didn't immediately claim her, instead she lay there, sprawled and staring up at the dingy ceiling. 

She was snapped from her thoughts when the door creaked open then closed, the latch locked from the inside. Glancing to the side she saw the large frame of the red haired man hunched over as he pulled his boots off. 

She listened to the thuds, the rustling of various layers of fabric and eventually the gentle click of the man placing his specs down next to the bed. 

Hoping he hadn't realised she was awake, she remained still as a corpse as she felt the mattress dip beside her. 

"I know your awake." he purred, moving so quickly, she yelped when she opened her eyes realizing that Cross had pinned her and was hovering over her with only his underwear and his silk shirt hanging from his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her gaze openly running over his form.

"What do you think I'm doing dear?" he smirked. "I'm a hot blooded man, how much seducing did you think you could get away with before I decided to cash in on that?" he teased nipping her ear. "Anyway we both know I promised to pay my debt to you." He purred as a lecherous hand groped her ass.

She froze instantly at the sensation, a shiver racing down her spine as she stared up at Cross. 

Inside a war waged between her two sides, the one that governed her more primal urges threatening to take control. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard him speak. Though his voice only added fuel to the fire. 

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked as his lips pulled into a smug smirk. 

"Fuck you." she growled out when the initial shock wore off, but there was no venom behind the words. 

"Oh, I'm about to do that." he smirked again as his lips descended on hers in a heated kiss. 

Keva melted against the man as she kissed him back with as much passion and desire, slipping a hand free, she instantly moved, burying it in his long hair as she tugged him closer. 

If anyone asked she was going to blame that god awful wine he had ordered. 

She sighed against his lips as he wasted no time allowing his hands to roam her body. 

Once her other hand was free, she instantly clawed at the silky shirt that was still haphazardly clinging to his form. She had barely even registered that the man had already nestled himself rather comfortably between her thighs.

A moan tore from her throat when he rolled his hips against hers, as he watched her reaction. She had instantly bit down on her plump bottom lip, writhing beneath him when he did it again. 

"Jesus you're a tease just get it on with!" she all but growled out like some wanton creature. 

Cross chuckled deviously as he tossed his shirt, pulling hers off in the process before ridding her of her soaked cotton panties. Though as he held them on a single finger about to comment, he received a challenging glare from the woman beneath him. 

"Just comment." she growled, moaning when a skilled hand snaked between her thighs, silencing her from any further snarky remarks. 

Cross watched as she slowly unravelled, clutching at the sheets, her hair clinging to her skin as her back arched off the bed in the most erotic way he had ever seen. He watched how she reacted to each movement of his fingers, stopping when he saw she was close to her end. 

Her eyes snapped open, glowing as she gave the man a heated glare. The last thing she had expected was for the smug bastard to stop when she was so so close to orgasm. Lurching herself up, she tackled him down, finally asserting some of her strength on the man. 

"I didn't realize you had such a kinky side." he chuckled, only to find himself silenced when she furious woman kissed him, before moving her way down his body, not wasting any time, she knew there would be other times for them to savor each other, but that was not right now. 

She had made quick work of his underwear, giving a wry smirk as she glanced down at him in all his naked glory, throbbing at the sight he made. She watched as he made himself comfortable as he watched her, that jnfuriating smirk never leaving his lips. 

She moved her body over his, first kissing him as she pressed herself against him, reveling in the taste of wine and tobacco on his lips as she rocked her hips against his, listening to the low rumble that bubbled up from his chest as he rubbed along her weeping slit. 

It was in that instant that his large hands clamped down on her hips with a bruising force as he snapped his hips up into hers, hitlting himself fully as he started moving her hips himself, forcing her to bounce on his length. 

He watched as her hands fluttered over his chest before doing the same over her body, watched as she moaned, the sound almost demonic as her head fell back, her hips moving with a fury he was not familiar with, her nails leaving crescents in his shoulders. 

Cross groaned, leaning forward as his lips found thier way to her neck and chest where he littered her pale skin with marks as her hips continued thier frenzied movements her body taut as she neared her end, her breath getting shorter and shorter, until he moved a hand down, fingers finding that small bundle of nerves which was enough to throw her over the edge completely as she lurched forward screaming out his name as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

He groaned moving her as he snapped his hips into hers, feeling each and every twitch her body made as he finally reached his own end, pressing his head against her breasts as he clung to her. 

It was in that tender moment shared between them in the afterglow of sex that he felt the two scars, one marring each delicate shoulder. 

"I know your curious." she mumbled sleepily as she rested against his form. "Mother was a god, father was a devil." she hummed. 

Her mind drifted to the time where she was beaten near death, starved, her wings cut off and placed before her, her horns cut off in a similar method. All the pain she had endured because she was born different, born unique, she had escaped the tortures of the Black Order and she would be damned before she ended up back in those walls.

Cross continued silently toying with her hair as she drifted. "I won't let them hold you accountable for what you are." he murmured. "After all, you belong to me now." he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Shut up and go to sleep you old pervert." she mumbled as she snuggled closer, smiling when he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: D.Gray-man and all characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. 
> 
> Prompt song belongs to In this Moment.


	3. 3. The In-Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Geralt saves a cocky little witch while on his travels who ends up testing his self-control. 
> 
> Prompt: The in-Between by In This Moment.

3\. The In-Between

Evangeline often found herself drifting off into her thoughts, now was such a time, in between the incessant ramblings of Jaskier with his constant preppy moods and a snappy perpetually grumpy Geralt, sometimes she questioned her sanity. The memories she found herself most commonly dwelling in seemed to be the ones that lead up to her current situation.

After all the witch owed the witcher her life. 

She had been found by Geralt, laying naked, beaten and bloody, knocking on deaths door after she narrowly managed to escape Nilfgard with her life. She had been beaten near death because she refused to lend them her power as she had rather cockily pointed out that thier incompetent sorceress should have been capable enough to handle what that were asking her to do. There was a reason she had been around for so long and she supposed it was her self preservation that aided her in that, however her mouth seemed to sheer years off of her life. 

She snapped from her thoughts when she felt that amber gaze burn into the pale skin of her neck, blinking lazily she allowed her gaze to meet his over her shoulder. 

"Hmm?" she hummed as she focused her gaze back to the wooded path before them. 

"You were deep in thought." he stated simply. 

"Well generally that is what I do while you and Jaskier are at each others throats." she stated simply as she rested against his broad chest. "Helps one keep sane." she teased, well aware the male seated behind her had a full view of her cleavage in thier current position. 

She allowed her gaze to drift ahead of them once again as she let out a soft, tired sigh. Jaskier seemed to be in his own world as he started singing a song which undoubtedly was about the adventures of Geralt the white wolf of Rivia. He seemed to add to his song daily and it amazed her how he could think up the crap he did so easily, let alone put it into a song as he played his lute.

"We can look for a spot to set up camp." he murmured gaze falling down without shame as he eyed the creamy skin of the woman who seemed to be drifting off. If anything he could feel it in the way her muscles melted against him and how slowly her chest rose and fell. 

Gritting his teeth, he slid the hand up which had been on her hip, digging his fingertips in her ribs, hoping that she would stir, yet all she did was breath out softly and press herself closer to him, her thigh touching his hand, which snapped his gaze down to the said appendage. 

The entire ride he had completely missed the fact that his forearms had partly rested on the tops of her thighs and when he dropped the one, his hand had dipped dangerously towards the apex of her thighs. It was then that he also noted the heat that radiated through the soft leather pants she wore. Something he had insisted on if she were to travel with him as dresses, specially the long, flimsy gowns she wore were completely impractical.

Though it was both a blessing and a curse for the man. Her dresses had been flimsy but in a sense they hid alot from the prying eye been somewhat conservative. The attire he had insisted she wore showed off every single soft curve and the blouse and corset where torture for him as he was constantly awarded with the sight of her ample cleavage. 

However he was loathe to admit his control was slipping and he was going to ravage her before the night was over if they did not set up a camp soon where he could get himself far away from her and potentially go wash off in an ice cold stream. 

Geralt was all to grateful when he and Jaskier had found a suitable spot, for the small woman had ended up with her head lolling back and leaning against his shoulder as she rested against him. Climbing off Roach and pulling her along, he placed her down on a make shift bed before moving to go find wood and anything edible for a potential dinner. 

Evangeline woke up, finding herself on a soft bed of animal skins as she stared up at a star filled night sky. Blinking lazily she pushed herself up on her elbows before her gaze met the heated one of the man who sat across from her, only a small fire separating them. 

In that moment he looked about ready to devour her and she very much liked the idea of that. 

She glanced around, content when she realized that Jaskier had made a small tent of his own nearby and had already turned in for the night, before languidly moving, standing and stretching out, aware of the eyes that roved over her form. 

"You know, for someone who usually takes what he wants, you've been awfully reserved with the likes of me." she teased turning to face him. She moved around the small fire, until she ended up standing before him, hands sliding along his jaw and into his hair. "How long do you intend to keep me waiting Geralt?" she hummed softly. 

She watched as he stared up at her, hands sliding up her legs until they reached her hips where he pulled her closer, until he had her on his lap, legs haphazardly wrapped around him as he finally kissed her. 

She sighed against his lips, tangling her fingers into his hair as they both deepened the kiss they shared. Both desperate for the touch of the other as Geralt lifted her, moving them to the makeshift bed he had set up.

Once he had settled her down, he made quick work of her clothing between heated kisses, eager to uncover more of her skin, only stopping once she was naked as the day she was born, writhing beneath him, face flushed a bright red as she gasped for air. 

He watched, slightly amused as she moved like a feline against him, rising onto her knees as trembling fingers worked loose the heavy armor that covered his form. Golden eyes watched as she laid each piece aside before focusing all her attention on his shirt. 

Soft, swollen lips met his as those trembling fingers worked his shirt off, before sliding down his chest, her touch like that of a ghost until she landed on the buckle of his pants. Working that open and off she watched as Geralt finally helped her, peeling the leather off his form along with his boots and anything else that would hamper them. 

She stared up at him as she admired the godlike man, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him waste no time in pinning her beneath him. Her legs tangled around his hips as he instantly took her, watching as she let out a low breathy moan. 

"Are you alright?" Geralt asked, his voice low and strained when he realized that she was practically squeezing the life out of him. 

"I'll be fine Geralt." she gave a weak moan as she shifted beneath him. 

"I didn't know." he murmured as he allowed her the chance to grow accustomed to his girth. 

"How could you have, I didn't exactly tell you in the first place." she gave a soft chuckle, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

When she ground her hips into his, both trembled before Geralt took control, snapping his hips into hers as he watched her face contort in pleasure, shuddered as her fingers ghosted over his skin, dancing delicately over the scars that littered his skin. 

He groaned into the side of her neck, biting her gently as he felt her tighten around him, felt the rings of muscle pull and throb around him, felt how her body molded so perfectly to his as his hands explored. And when the sensation of her around him became almost unbearable he watched her come undone, moaning out his name into the cool evening. 

Geralt had no control over his own end and found himself spilling into her as his shoulders heaved, sweat trickling down his skin as he held himself over her. Catching his breath he finally moved, covering them both as he watched the small watch drift off to sleep. 

Extended Ending:

Jaskier was well aware that his travelling companion had been struggling to sleep, he had expected to find a grumpy Geralt hunched over his blade, glaring at the dying fire when he woke up.

How ever what the Bard had not expected to find was a very naked Witcher with a very naked witch in his arms. 

"I suggest you stop staring unless you want to die." The gravelly voice of Geralt reached him before he could fully grasp the situation. 

"I... uhmm...well, I'll go get water and wood while you two get decent." he announced stumbling off, his face a blood red mess. 

"Was threatening the poor thing really necessary?" A soft chuckle reached Geralt as he eyed the small woman in his arms. 

"I'll still protect you from prying eyes." he murmured, before moving and getting dressed, before glancing at the small woman who stretched out hissing a little in discomfort. 

Evangeline glanced up when the male automatically kneeled by her side, looking at her with so much concern she couldnt help but stifle a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm just a little tender from last nights activities." she hummed. "I'll heal up soon." she smiled pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as she allowed him to help her dress. 

Needless to say, this was the start of many sleepless nights for poor Jaskier.


	4. 4. The Black Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: The mere idea of Uta having a very human wife. 
> 
> Prompt: Black wedding by In This Moment.

4\. Black Wedding

"I would've loved you for a thousand years  
I would've died for you  
I would've sacrificed it all my dear  
I would've bled for you  
'Til death do us part  
You were unholy right from the start  
It's a nice night for a black wedding"

-In This Moment

Lucille hummed softly as she stripped from the tight confines of her leather corseted black wedding dress. The dark stoned ring on her pale finger glinted beautifully in the dull light of the shared bedroom as she slipped into a comfortable black silk night dress which brushed the top of her thighs as she walked through to the studio where her husband sat silently working on a few new masks. 

"Uta." She murmured quietly as she gently snaked her arms around his neck. "Are you going to join me?" she whispered. 

She pressed gentle kisses against his cheek and neck as she waited for his response, raising an eyebrow when he turned, those black and red eyes watching her carefully, as though he was trying to calculate her next move. 

"I'll join you soon love." he answered softly, pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead. Although he completely missed the devilish smirk that played on her lips, after all it was their wedding night and his new little wife had some wicked ideas up her sleeve if she needed to coax her husband to the room. 

It was not complete taboo that humans and ghouls had relations, most would offer food for certain services, but Lucille knew well that a marriage between a human and a ghoul was something most would see in the same light as making yourself a living sacrifice of sorts. 

Climbing the steps back up to the living quarters above the shop, she headed straight for their room as she stretched out on the bed recalling the first time she had set eyes on Uta. She had been that odd human girl who had been looking for a mask.

Though from the start of her search for the perfect one she had decided that it had to be something custom made, however she found herself stuck when it came to finding an individual who offered such services, specially in the upper wards of Tokyo as she was considered a pampered 1st ward brat by most. She smiled as she recalled her friends telling her about a potential shop she could visit that was in the 4th ward, however they had been hesitant on accompanying her, and she had wasted no time in heading there all on her own.

She glanced at her black nails as she recalled the day she finally gained the courage to enter the shop, recalled the thrill of adrenaline that rushed down her spine as the odd gaze of the owner met hers before she wondered deeper into the lions den. She smiled at the thought of how her heart raced when he finally spoke to her, how his voice seemed haunting in the somewhat empty shop. She had admired every single mask that he had made, taking in each unique detail before she had finally answered him. 

And once they had finally shared some sort of conversation she had found herself hooked. 

He had always been something of an enigma, but the more time Lucille spent hanging around the shop the more inquisitive she grew and with that, her relationship with the quiet man evolved. 

She sighed as she stood from the bed,pacing around the room as she wandered deeper into her memories. 

The night she had been attacked shortly after her parents had been killed. She figured there would be a hit out for her head in the underground communities seen as her parents ruined so many lives. However Uta had been there to save her from those dark moments and decided to take her in which only clarified her feelings for him over time. 

She chuckled when she recalled how he had tried to repulse her with his favorite snack, he had often tried to deter her from following any emotions she felt towards him, but he had failed dismally when she showed up at home with a jar of eyes specially for him and even offered to feed them to him. 

She smiled as she let the silk dress drop to the floor, her heart was pounding against her chest as ran her hands over her sides, fingers fluttering over her warm skin as she eyed the bed. She let out a thoughtful hum knowing all to well that Uta would scent her arousal, and if she knew her husband well enough, she knew he would not leave her waiting for long.

She barely had much time to toy with herself further when a cool hand snaked around her waste, pulling her back flush against his front as he pressed his nose into the nape of her neck before kissing the delicate skin there. 

"Hmm that was quick." she hummed tilting her head to the side for him. 

"I would have still been busy if a certain someone didn't... distract me." he breathed against her neck, those eyes meeting hers in the mirror as he gently turned her to face him, catching her lips in a heated kiss. "But I do suppose, the work can wait for now." He pressed his lips against hers again, shuffling her to their bed where she climbed on the soft mattress, kneeling before him as she slowly undressed him. 

"I certainly did no such thing." she teased as her hands slid down his pale, smooth chest. She admired his tattoos and piercings before he gently threaded his fingers through her hair pulling her into a deep kiss which left her breathless. It was moments as such when the easy going ghoul would let that calm side slip and show his dominance over her that left her mind reeling. It was a side of him that Lucille was addicted to.

Pressed gently to the mattress, she moaned softly when he nibbled on the skin of her neck, his path moving down until those cool lips met pert nipples. She sighed out, yelping when he nipped as she gently toyed with his soft hair. He left her sensitive as he moved further down, until she tugged his hair, pulling him up to meet her lips. 

"Tonight I don't want foreplay, I just want you." she murmured, shocked when he actually acquiesced rather quickly. It was not a request she made often, but Uta was confident that they had been together more than enough. So he hoped he would not hurt her. 

Lucille whimpered out, the sound pitiful and wanton as Uta gently ground his hips against hers, she hissed out a breath at the burn that settled in her core, his ministrations doing nothing to even ease the pounding she felt as she bit her lip. She sighed out in bliss as he rolled his hips again, barely breaching her folds before he stopped and watched her, smirking at the smoldering glare he received from his lovely wife who was a tense ball of nerves beneath him.

"Don't be a tease." she murmured though it ended off in a long, low moan as he slid himself in with little to no problems. A strangled guttural groan spilling from his own throat as he did so.

"I didn't intend to, but it is fun watching you squirm." he spoke lowly, nipping her ear as he started up a slow rhythm. 

It was with that, that she knew it would be a long yet slow night. Uta was one who was very tentative with her on such nights. And she was not about to complain, their nights together mostly varied, sometimes Uta was frustrated or anxious, she could tell by the way he handled her, and she knew even when the sex was rougher he would never hurt her intentionally. 

She sighed out gently clasping her hands behind his neck as her hips rolled against his to meet each thrust, soft moans spilling from her, until he slowly picked up the pace, adjusting her so he could get one one spot he knew instantly drove her crazy.

Only once Lucille was a crying, screaming mess did Uta allow himself his own release watching at the spasms that wrecked his little wife's small frame. Sucking in air greedily Lucille allowed Uta to pull her close to him as he nuzzled her hair contently. Her mind and body still numb from the ferocity of her own release as she slowly came down from the high. 

The newly wed couple sighed when there was a knock on their room door, watching as it opened, revealing two red faced teens who looked as though they were waiting for the earth to split open and swallow them whole. 

"I am so sorry, I tried to warn Kaneki that it was your wedding night but everyone else thought it was just a joke so that Uta could get a night off." The purple haired teen rushed out as she tried to drag the male beside her way from the door yet he didn't budge, he merely dropped into a deep bow.

"My humblest apologies, I heard screams and thought someone was in danger, yet when we got closer it was too late when we realized what was actually going on." The shy teen bowed again before rushing off and dragging the girl with him.

Lucille sighed as she snuggled closer to Uta, chuckling softly. "Next time lock the door love." she murmured watching as that gaze met hers and he simply nodded, a small, rare smile tugging at the corner of his lips.


	5. Hisoka Morrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration: Hisoka meets a dominatrix and ends up ticking all her boxes. [Huhuhu] 
> 
> Prompt: Sick Like Me by In This Moment

5\. Sick Like Me [Hisoka Morrow × O.C]

"Is it sick of me  
to feed the animal in you?  
Is it sick of me  
I tease the hunter like I do?  
Is it sick of me  
to watch the wicked way you thrill?  
Is it sick to say  
I live to break your will."

-In this Moment.

Hisoka smirked as he eyed the provocative sway of the womans hips, her skin tight leather bodycon dress leaving very little to the imagination of the other patrons in the shady bar. 

Beside him, Ilumi sat sipping on his drink as his bored gaze followed the unfortunate woman who currently held the jokers undivided attention.

A dip at waist as she bent forward to listen tentatively what was requested, the skirt of her dress already far from modest, riding up, showing more of those pale thighs as she poured drinks for a group of men who seemed to drool over the ample cleavage that Hisoka knew would be threatening to spill over the top of her dress.

Raising an eyebrow he watched as she straightened up, tossing a sultry look over her shoulder at him before she moved to the next group of men. 

There was something odd about this woman, something that oozed power in the way she moved even though she served the men, there was a kind of spell she seemed to hold over them, something that demanded all the attention in the room. And Hisoka clearly wanted to know what it was that interested him in this specific human.

"I'm going to call it a night, if you wish to stay then do so, but don't bring any toys home to be fixed, I won'tbe the one explaining to Chrollo." Ilumni grumbled softly as he left his fiery haired companion who simply smirked deviously at him. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hisoka feigned ignorance as that sharp gaze zoned in on the succubus who had seemingly bewitched him. "I'm sure she will be tougher than the usual ones." he licked his lips in that all too sexual manner he used to unnerve others, watching as a shudder ripped down her spine as she met his gaze with a challenging look of her own. A look that held an air of defiance. 

Two hours later found Lex pinned harshly against the wall in the entrance hall of her small home, moaning out as Hisoka ripped at her dress, peeling it away before he smirked at the under things she wore. 

"Is there some kink I am not aware of?" he purred as he toyed with the strap of her bra, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of her neck. 

"Why don't you find out?" she taunted pulling him into a heated kiss as she was lifted and carried to the nearest flat surface, which happened to be her kitchen counter.

Ass planted firmly on the cold surface, she shuddered when strong fingers dug mercilessly into her hips, pulling her closely as he ground his hips against hers making sure she felt the growing bulge in his pants which were becoming annoyingly restrictive. 

Hisoka smirked into the kiss as he removed her bra from her. He knew she was well aware that there was nothing gentle about him yet he realized that she seemed to be rather appreciative of his rough nature. 

After all, Lex had a type, she was a total sucker for a dominant male, but more so she wanted a man who could handle her specific tastes and the way that Hisoka had watched her all night had her hormones running on high and even worse, heat shamelessly pooling at her thighs. His gaze did unsettling things to her and she desperately wanted more.

There was nothing gentle in the way he handled her, nothing gentle in the way they kissed as it was all teeth as the joker bit down on her lip, tugging it as she mewled. Using his bungee gum he tied up her wrists, smirking when she offered no resistance at all. He pressed himself against her, watching as she shuddered, moaning out once more. 

"Tell me, do you like this?" he pondered, running a slender finger down her body, watching each group of muscle twitch and spasm at the contact.

"Yes." she moaned out as she writhed against him. 

"My...my...." he hummed. "We've barely even started and your soaked." he stated, pulling a wooden spoon from the utensils near them. The sound of wood slapping down on skin mingled with heavy breaths which evolved into a long drawn out moans filled the room the two were in.

Raising an eye brow, Hisoka brought the spoon down on her hip, smirking when it gained the same reaction from the slender woman. Over and over he brought the spoon down in different places, until he brought it down on her pubic area, watching as she jolted, a ragged moan tearing from her lips as her body convulsed against his. 

"Did you just...?" he trailed off, running a finger over her lacy thong, smirking when he found that she had indeed found her release just from a simple wooden spoon. "Such an interesting body." he purred, placing the spoon down as he finally placed his hands on her feverishly warm skin.

He admired the red welts that marred her pale skin, watching as she shuddered, biting her lip when his fingers danced over the sensitive, red skin. He watched as she bucked her hips against his, that calculating gaze snapping down to hers. 

"Now now." he purred, slowly stripping, watching as she ran her gaze over his body before she shivered. "There is no need to be impatient kitten." he chuckled. "Or could it be that this is not a position your used to finding yourself in?" 

He watched as she gave him a slight defiant look, watched that very look falter as he removed her thong and brushed a knuckle over her core. "I guess I'll take that as my answer." he chuckled darkly. "I should have seen it in the way we kissed, both fighting for dominance and now I have you right where I want you." he chuckled pressing himself against her folds. 

"Though let's make this more entertaining." he chuckled darkly. Before Lex could comprehend what was going on, she was flipped roughly, breasts pressed against the cold counter as Hisoka threaded those sinful fingers of his through her hair, pulling her head back as he toyed with her. "I'm going to make sure you can't walk for a week." he snickered. 

Lex whimpered, only to find herself near screaming out. She had felt him spread her legs wider apart, felt him position himself, yet she had not been prepared for when he would finally take her. She moaned out as he snapped his hips against hers at a vicious pace which left her mind reeling. The kitchen counter was a stark reminder of where she was as her hips where jammed against the edge over and over. 

Hisoka was powerful and each move he made, made that fact painfully clear as he watched Lex take whatever he threw at her. He smirked as she moaned out his name and a string of jumbled words he could decipher into "more, harder and oh god" along with his name and a plethora of colorful curse words which he quite enjoyed hearing spill from her swollen lips. 

He couldn't deny that he revelled in the feeling of her silky walls clamping around him and when he brought a hand down on her ass cheek, he had hardly expected her to climax so quickly, causing him to swear out as she fully clamped down on him. Her walls spasming violently as they tried to milk him. However, Hisoka was far from done as he pulled himself free from her, smirking at the lewd sounds that filled the room. 

He watched wickedly as Lex struggled to realise what had happened only to thrust himself back into her rather harshly over and over again until her voice was hoarse and her nails where digging helplessly into the marble surface of her counter. 

He watched as she came undone a third time, pinning her down as her body jolted against him, as she sobbed out at how sensitive she was, and only then did Hisoka finally allow his release to spill over, groaning deeply when he realised she was absolutely sated and fucked within an inch of her life. 

Pulling himself from her he turned her over, releasing her wrists from his bungee gum as he lifted her, smirking when she moaned as he jostled her, carrying her to the shower a smug smirk on his lips as he looked at her drained form. 

"Let's shower and continue with this later on kitten." he teased, "I'm far from done with you." he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write about some of these characters for the longest time. 
> 
> most of the stories have been prompted by songs from some of my favorite bands. 
> 
> disclaimers: all characters I use from the various fandoms belong to thier respective owners, all I do own is the plot I create and the O.C's
> 
> Also prompts/songs belong to the respective artists/bands used and will be noted in each story.


End file.
